No Tengo Amigos genitallica
by Ileana CS
Summary: Y yo soy superior, y yo lo tengo todo, ninguna de nosotras lo duda Draco, y por eso eres perfecto. Este fic creo que parece exclusivo para los miembros de la orden Draconiana, así que si quieres adorarlo miestras lees... esta es la solución.


¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Y gracias por todos los reviews (¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo). Bueno, es mi 2do songfic y todo el rollo que ya se saben XD.

En cuanto la oí supe que era perfecta para Draco y bueno, realmente no hay pareja, sólo relato un día normal en la vida de nuestro Adonis ¬, junto con la típicas y bien amadas indirectas. Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews!!!!!! Y es una ORDEN… XD.

Disclaimer: lo que ya se saben de memoria, los personajes expuestos a continuación no son de mi propiedad, sino de la grande, magnifica, gloriosa (.) e idolatrada J.K Rowling y de Warner Bross, que hace posible que se hagan las películas de Harry Potter (… ¡gracias! WB)

_Hey, come here baby, I have... I have everything you will looking for..._

_(Hey, ven aquí nena, tengo... tengo todo lo que buscarás para…)_

Otra estúpida tarde soleada en esta porquería de colegio, ¿a caso el invierno debía tardar tanto en llegar?, odiaba el calor, así como el Sol, los muggles, los elfos, la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban y a los sangre sucia… pero más a una en específico.

Aunque éste no había sido un día tan malo después de todo, Snape no les puso tarea en clase de Defensa y lo libro de un castigo, Parkinson estaba más servicial que de costumbre –de seguro estaba en celo (N/A: XD, en español sería en sus días, pero ya conocemos a Draco .)-, no se había cruzado a San Potter y sus amiguchos en todo el día… eso debería ser bueno, pero resultaba algo aburrido sin tener a alguien a quien molestar.

_Soy un egoísta, soy un infeliz_

-Eh, Pansy, ¿me traes unos panquecillos de las cocinas?- le gritó a la chica, que en ese momento bajaba de las escaleras con los brazos llenos de libros y revistas de amor.

La susodicha esbozó una enorme sonrisa sólo por el hecho de que "su" chico- no oficial le hablara.

-Claro, Draky, sólo déjame llevarle esto a Milly.- respondió Pansy, refiriéndose, obviamente, a la montaña de cosas que llevaba en brazos y que se veía inmensamente pesada.

_Y no me importa nadie más que yo_

-Pero tengo hambre ahora.- reclamó el rubio, haciendo un puchero de niño de cinco, al que sabía perfectamente que la chica no podría resistir.

Y tal como esperaba, Pansy no dejaba de verlo, embobada con lo bien que él se veía cuando se ponía así de infantil, se veía tan inocente… (N/A: nosotras sabemos que lo que Draco menos tiene es inocencia).

_Soy maravilloso, soy encantador_

-De acuerdo entonces.- accedió la chica con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, dejó su cargamento en el suelo y se marchó corriendo.

En realidad, no tenía hambre, simplemente le gustaba ver al resto hacer las cosas que él les ordenara, así fue educado, para pavonearse y que le rindieran culto, porque él era guapo, atlético, inteligente, carismático, el chico más deseado del colegio, pero más importante aún: él era un Malfoy.

_Y no sé por qué yo nunca he sido el centro de atracción_

Pero, por alguna razón, todos preferían a Potter, el- niño- que- vivió, el héroe de trágico pasado y dorada armadura que salvaría al mundo mágico, crearía paz entre las razas y sacrificaría su vida por todos.

¡Qué cursi!, cuánto a que ni él se creía toda esa sarta de patrañas. Y ahora realmente tenía hambre, hambre de diversión. Se sonrió malicioso y se preparó para salir de su aburrida sala común. Como le gustaría estar en Durmstrang (N/A: así era ¿no? XD). Pero ¡oh! La vida lo favorecía, claro, así tenía ser. Comenzó a oír veces al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, voces que conocía perfectamente: Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle.

_Soy un presumido_

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron.

-…Ya se había tardado, pero es éste pésimo servicio de lechucería, simplemente no llegaba. Mi padre me la hubo comprado desde que salió, y apenas la tengo. Voy a levantar una queja, esto es inaudito…- sermoneaba Zabinni a un par de gorilas que se limitaban a gruñir y asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Zabinni?, ¿otra mala entrega?- acusó nuestro rubio

El mencionado no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Draco, pues se paró en seco y su rostro de chocolate pareció perder un poco de su característico color, pero siendo un Sly, se recobró más rápido de lo que habría podido una persona normal.

-Ah, hola Draco bueno… ya sabes, las malas lechuzas abundan…- Zabinni trataba de retomar el hilo de su propia conversación.

-¿Qué fue esta vez, una túnica, un regalo?- Draco se acercó un par de pasos a su compañero de casa.

-Mi escoba, es una saeta de fuego y creo que tú aún conservas esa vieja nimbus- presumió Zabinni recobrando su valor.

_Soy un ganador_

-¿Apenas, Blaise?, Pero si la saeta salió en 4to año y ya estamos en sexto, ¿la lechuza tardo dos años en darte la escoba?

Zabinni desvió la mirada y se le subieron un poco los colores.

-Mi padre- prosiguió Draco-. Supo que la saeta tiene varios defectos que sólo los expertos sabemos reconocer, como que frena 0.3 segundos después de que das la orden ¡lentísima! Con eso provocas tu propia muerte.

Draco sonrió satisfecho ante la aterrorizada mirada de Blaise.

-Pronto saldrá a la venta la cometa plateada, esa sí es perfección- Crabbe y Goyle silbaron (o trataron) de admiración ante tal comentario.

_Soy lo que le falta al mundo para ser mejor_

Draco salió con su habitual aire de grandeza. Ese Blaise ¿quién se creía para presumir en su territorio?

_No comparto, no convido,_

_No presto, no invito,_

_¿Qué no entiendes lo que digo?_

El mundo es grande, y era todo suyo. La perfección supuestamente inalcanzable, y él la tenía en la punta de los dedos, en todo su ser. No había chica que se le resistiera, nada que no pudiera conseguir nada que le fuera imposible.

_No tengo amigos, no tengo amigos_

_Y nadie quiere estar conmigo_

_No tengo amigos, no tengo amigos_

_Y nadie quiere estar conmigo_

Caminaba como un señor en sus tierras, y eso era. Aunque estas fueran asquerosamente calurosas y estuviera infestada de perdedores y maestros. Nadie es capaz de comprender la perfección mas que los que son perfectos, por eso era "odiado", porque nadie sería capaz de admitir que siente envidia.

Los pasillos eran los mismos que hacía 100 años, y hacia 100 años también hubo un Malfoy caminando por ellos, un ángel del pecado y la tentación.

Un grupo de niñas de 2do se cruzaron en su camino, todas se pusieron como tomates tan sólo al verlo y salieron corriendo con sus risitas tontas. Él le guiñó el ojo a una de ellas, que se quedó paralizada y con una boba sonrisa en la regordeta cara, con ojos de ensueño y contemplando a un Dios caminar por los pasillos de su colegio. De seguro la niña llegaría a su cuarto solo para contarle esto a su Diario con todo lujo de detalle.

Draco no tenía un rumbo fijo al que ir, sólo deambulaba molestando a todos los que se encontraran a 6km a la redonda y dándole alas a todas por igual. No quería ir a los terrenos del colegio, eso sería exponer su delicada y marfilada piel al Sol. Sonrió para sí siempre había querido ser un vampiro.

Y entonces la vio -y su sonrisa se amplió aún más-, doblando el pasillo para dirigirse a la biblioteca, cargada de libros y con paso rápido, sin una gota de maquillaje en su rostro, con esos ojos que desconcertarían al mismísimo demonio… a él.

-Granger- la llamó, ella se detuvo y lo miró desafiante, en una milésima de segundo había dejado los libros en el suelo, portaba la varita en alto, con la espalda recta y en posición de pelea. Lista para él-. ¿Estás buscando a Potter?, me pareció oírlo decir que tenía hambre, así que debe estar en las alcantarillas buscando comida- mientras decía esto Draco se iba acercando a su contrincante, hasta que ambos quedaron a sólo palmos de distancia, con una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, agarrando la varita.

-Mira Malfoy, no estoy de humor para aguantarte a ti ni a nadie, mucho menos a ti. Por culpa de tu ineptitud e idiotez Snape nos bajó 130 puntos. Tengo tarea suficiente para los próximos 10 años, mis nervios y el insomnio no me ayudan y si tengo que desquitarme contigo no dudaré en hacerlo- ella lo miró con ojos rojos de sueño e ira, y con una varita dispuesta en su garganta-. ¿Quieres que empecemos de una vez o prefieres tener más tiempo para derrochar el aire de los demás?, ¿o ponemos una hora, el lugar y con tus condiciones, para que tengas ventaja?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

_Pregunta lo que quieras, yo te responderé_

-Esta noche, a eso de las 11pm, en mi cama y no lleves mucha ropa, no soy de los que pierden el tiempo- dejó que su sonrisa más seductora y masculina se hiciera cargo de todo, mirándola con posesión y pervertida diversión (N/A: eh! Un verso sin esfuerzo XD… eh… creo que esto arruino el momento, sorry .)

_Y nunca me equivoco porque todo yo lo sé_

Hermione le lanzó un hechizo sin necesidad de articular una palabra, pero Draco, que ya esperaba su reacción, se escudó con un _protego_ y comenzaron a pelear a mitad del pasillo, sin ser vistos gracias a los hechizos silenciadores y de invisibilidad que ambos habían puesto previamente, anticipando lo inevitable.

_Y yo soy superior, y yo lo tengo todo_

_Y por todo lo que tengo a mi lado estarás_

Ha- hasta- hasta la vista amigos… jajajajaja no pude evitarlo .

Espero que les gustara, y para los que ya leyeron "un papel y un bolígrafo", se encontraron con que no se parecen en NADA, a pesar de ser la misma pareja y todo. Para los que no lo han leído ya saben para la próxima que quieran llorar a moco tendido.

Espero que después de esto tomen esta canción como yo: un himno a Draco. En realidad he tenido esta idea desde hace tres años, pero ya ven, la inspiración es tan impuntual como siempre y apenas pude plasmarlo para ustedes ¡Gracias a Esboyito de canela, por darme esta gran idea!... wow, otro verso sin esfuerzo XD

Cuídense y manténganse vivos para la 3ra guerra mundial. Coman ajos y cebollas. Y **crucen** a ambos lados antes de **mirar** la calle.

Atte:

Kellyween de Lioncourt

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana (¿se nota? .u)

29/09/07

9:39pm

¿Alguien ya notó que mi hora de dormir es a las 10pm? . u


End file.
